Late visitor
by PineappleFairy69
Summary: Alaude is still working when Giotto comes to see him in his office. Although Alaude is really busy Giotto waits for him to finish his work. Oneshot Pairing: AlaGio fluff, romance headcanons


**This is some sort of add-on for my fanfiction "An Untold Story" where I tried to tell a little bit more about Alaude's life.**

 **However it's not necessary to read it in order to get this oneshot although I would be happy of course :)**

 **The oneshot is about how Alaude starts to realize that he has some feelings for Giotto.**

 **It contains the following issues:**

 **\- Pairing: Alaude X Giotto**

 **\- fluff, romance**

 **\- headcanons**

 **Thank you for reading and leaving a comment :)**

* * *

It was rather late when suddenly someone knocked at the French's door. He stopped working and looked up, lifting an eyebrow. It was already past ten and normally no one distrubed him that late. Nonetheless he put his pen aside.

"Yes, please?" he said, waiting for his visitor to enter the room. Of course he immediately recognized the messy honey-blonde hair. "Primo? What's the matter?" He wondered, giving the younger man in front of him a questioning look.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Alaude, but I noticed the light under your door." The Vongola boss responded, giving his guardian a lovely smile.

"Yes, I'm still at work as you can see." Alaude said. Yet he remained calm and didn't take up his pen again as he surely didn't want to show any impolite behaviour.

"Yes I see, do you want me to leave again?"

"Well, you surely can tell me what you wanted first. I'm not in a hurry."

Giotto's eyes blinked in happiness at these words, making Alaude hesitating for a second. Vongola Primo surely had paid him a lot of visits lately and he had to admit that in the beginning this somehow had bothered him, but lately he had started to get used to it and he had also somehow enjoyed their last trip to Trappeto together. The blonde man surely was a kind and gentle boss, but spending time with him in his free-time had shown Alaude that he was more than just the boss he had known.

Giotto was a nice and lovely man and he always seemed to know what the people around him needed. Therefore he actually never really bothered Alaude but instead was a nice and calm companion who just knew how to deal with a repellent attitude like Alaude had one.

"Well, there's actually no specific reason, but I realized you were still up and wondered whether you might have the time for a short walk outside."

Alaude hesitated for a second, taking another look at the piles of paper in front of him.

"Would mind me letting finish this first?" He asked. "You're free to take a seat meanwhile. I still have some tea here. Feel free to take some if you want."

Giotto nodded with a smile and sat down on the small couch which was squeezed in between two fully loaded bookshelves.

"Thank you. I hope though that it's not the Vongola's fault that you have that much work to do." Giotto wondered but Alaude gently shook his head while he went on working again.

"No need to worry. I'll let you know if it gets too much." He replied, hiding the fact that it actually truly was the double work that made him work much more than just some years before when he only had to take care of his secret intelligence service.

"Well, if you say so. Is there anything then I can help you with?" The honey-blonde man wanted to know, but Alaude just shook his head.

"No thanks I'm fine."

And with that Giotto fell silent and Alaude kept working on his papers until he finally looked up again, wondering why his boss had fallen so silent. Once his eyes had spotted the blonde man he knew the reason for the silence. He had fallen asleep on the small couch.

Irritated he watched this picture for a while which really gnawed at his conscience. After all Giotto hadn't come in order to sleep on his couch, but to go outside for a little while.

After hesitating for a while he put aside his pen and got up from his working desk. First he had thought about waking up his boss but then he remembered the fact that Giotto normally gained way too less sleep. He truly was more hard-working than he could ever be or at least he was always thinking a lot about his work, even during nighttime.

Therefore Alaude instead went to the door which led to his bedroom and then went to the couch in order to pick up the Italian. Surprised he realized that the man didn't weigh much, after all he was amazingly light for a grown-up.

Nevertheless he carefully carried him to the other smaller room and placed him on the bed. He also took off the man's shoes and then covered him with a blanket.

He was just about to turn around when he stopped in his movement, keeping his eyes on the sleeping man. In his sleep he was lightly smiling and he was cuddling more into the sheets, clinging his fingers around the fabric as if he was really pleased to be here.

Slowly Alaude lowered his hand in order to stroke carefully though the honey-blonde hair which appeared to be really soft. Gently he kept on stroking the sleeping Italian who just gave a low but pleased sigh. At the sight of that Alaude felt something warm dwelling from inside him and he couldn't prevent to give a very soft smile.

"Take a good rest. You really deserve it, Giotto." he said with a surprisingly soft voice and finally turned around again in order to get back to his working desk.

 ** _Italy – Trappeto – 19_** ** _th_** ** _June 1881  
_**

 _I guess I cannot deny it any longer. Just at this moment Primo is deep asleep in my bedroom. He seemed to be really exhausted, but what was much more catchy was his incredible soft smile. It's true he smiles most of the times, but however this time it was different. Rather peaceful and honest._

 _I hope he will be able to recover at least a bit until tomorrow. At least I've got no intention to wake him up. I've got enough work to do anyway so I'll just keep working as long as he sleeps._

 _However that's not the point I'm after. It's more about this warm feeling I had when seeing him like that. I guess it somehow made me happy. But it's been ages since I felt really happy. I might not be able to understand this sudden change of feelings now, but it would be even worse to deny having them._

 _Though what I do understand is that Primo, no I should rather call him Giotto in that case since he is more like a friend than a boss to me, well but I do understand that Giotto means a lot more to me than I ever would have thought._

 _I will make sure that he'll not only stay safe, but I'll also try to give him more reasons to be truly happy. At least I'd love to see this smile of him once more since it filled my heart with unknown joy._

 _Yet this is something that no one ever must know. It will have to stay a secret. It maybe even has to stay a secret of Giotto. Nonetheless I'll try to treat him more the way he deserves. Just tomorrow there might be a possibility since there should be enough time to finally take a walk as he has wished for. I will make up for letting him wait._

 _Alaude_


End file.
